Memories of a Lost Girl
by PinkSpiderFelix
Summary: Memories are the strongest thing a person has. But when memories of people and places she's never known plague Anii's thoughts at an increasing rate. She decides she'd had enough, and goes on a journey to find out who these people and places are.
1. Chapter 1

**The first part of a brand new story. I've got a few odds and ends to many different ones, but I'm liking the back story to this one, much more then the other few I've started. Enjoy.**

* * *

She had grown up thinking that she was the only one who possessed the same kind of power her. She had never met anyone else who could change into paper for different occasions, whether it was tracking, fighting or flying. None of the people she called her family could do it. No one in the village could do it, it was times like these that she thought she was orphaned.

In reality, she knew she was orphaned, but she never liked the idea of being left alone. Truthfully, it scared her to no end. She had little to no memories of where she had come from, she thought maybe there was a girl, maybe a sister who had blue hair and wore a flower clip in her hair. But she wasn't sure if it was real, or just a figment of her imagination. But what was worse for her, was that every time she saw this strange girl, it was in a places completely unfamiliar to her. As far as she was aware, she had grown up her whole life in Konoha, but this place, the place in her memories was nothing like Konoha. This place was cold, it was always raining, and there was always a unsettling feeling in the air when she thought of these places, as if something bad was going on around. Something like war.

She never wanted to linger on these thoughts, she pushed them out of her mind, and today was no different.

---

"Anii! Anii!" Came the sharp whispers the person next to her, she turned to see Sasuke eyeing her test papers.

"What?" She shot back rather annoyed.

"Are you even paying attention? You haven't even written your name on it yet!" Sasuke said looking up at the clock.

Her eyes followed Sasuke, she had all of five minutes left and she hadn't even attempted anything on the test. Her daydreams of memories where getting longer and it was becoming far to distracting, at this rate she'd never make it as a good ninja.

"I'll take it from all the talking that everyone is finished." Came a booming voice from the front of the room.

Excited chatter came from all round, they had been sitting in the stuffy room for an hour now, and everyone just wanted to get out. Iruka came around to where she was sitting and picked up her test, she was once again the last one in the classroom.

"Anii, you haven't attempted the test." Iruka said with a clam but slightly annoyed voice.

"I know..." She said picking up her bag.

"Is everything alright at home? You've seemed rather distracted for sometime now." He said leaning on the desk behind him.

"I don't know... I'm having these memories. Well memories might be pushing it, but these thoughts. Of a place, troubled by something, maybe war, and this blue haired girl..." She shook her head and looked out the window.

"What do you think these memories are Anii?" She could hear a nervous tone in Iruka's voice.

"Oh, I don't know. I might just be making them up." Anii said starting to walk towards the door.

"Anii, one thing. How long have you had these thoughts?" Iruka said following her out the door.

"As long as I can remember. But increasingly lately." And with that, she was out of sight.

Iruka slumped, thinking over what he had just heard, he was worried that Anii would chase after these memories.

---

"Geez take your time Anii!" Naruto said staring at her.

"Hm, yeah I guess so." She said sounding distant again.

"What did Iruka want Anii?" Sasuke asked, leaning against a tree.

"Just wanted to ask about home life, and why my test was blank." She said with a shrug.

"YOUR TEST WAS BLANK!!" Sakura shouted, "But we studied for hours!"

"Look, its no big deal. Iruka seemed, understanding about the whole thing." Anii said, worried that Sakura was about to take off her head.

"Anii, answer me truthfully," Sasuke started, "Did you tell him about the memories?"

"Yes. He said I'd be distracted at a increasing rate lately, I could have made up some lie. But maybe he knows what they're about." She said looking at Sasuke, he nodded, and smile escaped from his mouth.

"Maybe. But do you really want to know? I mean, give up everything here, to chase this one thing that may or may not be real?"

Anii sighed and looked around the group, Naruto and Sakura were standing there looking completely confused.

"Yeah... Maybe... Just maybe, this blue haired girl... No, thats silly." She shook the thought from her mind.

"What's just silly!" Naruto said standing defiantly, "I may not know what you're talking about, but I doubt it's silly."

Anii stayed quiet, so he looked towards Sasuke, "What could be silly?"

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment, then his eyes opened wide as he realised what Anii had been talking about, "You think she could be your sister!"

Naruto gasped, and Sakura looked at both Anii and Sasuke, there was a thick silence in the air before Anii spoke, "Yeah, I do."

---


	2. Chapter 2

_**- Not to far away in the Hokage's office -**_

"You said that she wouldn't ever be having these memories!" One figure cried out.

"Now now, from what I've been told, you know that she was very young when she came to us! The Third did what he could at the time!" The figure behind the desk said.

"She was still four years old at the time! A four year old has many memories!" The first figure called out again.

"Iruka! Calm down!" Said a third figure, "At the time, yes she was four years old, but the kind of jutsu, you wanted to use would have killed her weak body!"

"But it was her parents dying wish! They asked that she never knows the life she came from, that she never chases after a life that would have her killed Kakashi!" Iruka shouted back at the third figure.

"BOTH OF YOU! Calm down!" The figure behind the desk said, "Now we either get along and work out what we're going to do about this, or you can leave and watch her get killed."

"Tsunade, we need to stop her from following the memories of the blue haired girl." Iruka said, Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"You keep mentioning this blue haired girl, who is she?" Tsunade standing up.

"Konan. Of the Akatsuki." Kakashi said in sharply.

---

Anii was sitting by the lake watching her origami fish and butterflies play among the reds.

"Do you mind if I join you?" A voice from behind her said. She turned around to see Sasuke drop a pack by his feet.

"What is this?" She said suspiciously eyeing off the pack.

"I asked if I can come along on your journey, to find out who this girl is." Sasuke said taking a seat next to her.

Anii stared at him for a long time before saying anything, "Why?"

"Because if I was in the same predicament as you, I reckon you'd offer your help." Sasuke said taking a book out of the bag.

"You are more or less in the same predicament as me. And you wont let anyone help, what makes this so much different?" Anii said looking at the book.

"Revenge and chasing memories are very different!" Sasuke said defensively, "Look! Do you want my help or not!"

"Yes, I do want your help. But only if you accept my help if you need it later on." Anii said watching Sasuke carefully.

"Fine." He muttered.

There was a silence between the two friends before Sasuke spoke up, "I found this in the library... Well Sakura did."

"What is it?" Anii asked, growing in curiosity.

"Well, the three of us, Naruto, myself and Sakura did some thinking." Sasuke started.

"You mean you told them everything?" Anii said shaking her head.

"Not quite, but once you left they were on my case so fast. I told them the basic details." Sasuke continued, "Anyway, we did some brainstorming about the place. When Sakura ran off to find this book." He said passing it to Anii.

Her fingers traced the fine letters of the title, _'Amegakure - Rain Country'_

"What is it?" She said not sure if she wanted to open the book or not.

"It's the history of Amegakure." Sasuke said watching her trace the letters again.

"I can see that, but why?" Anii said slowly opening the book.

"I'll give you the same rundown that Sakura gave me. Amegakure is plagued by war, and it rains a lot. As you could have guessed by rain country." Sasuke said watching Anii look away from the book.

After a pause, "So you think this is the place then?"

"It sounds the most likely. Have a look at some of the pictures, maybe that will help."

Anii nodded and flipped through the book until she found so pictures. There were many of war, with captions of 'civil war' and 'the battle between these countries' and things like that. She kept turning pages until she found one showing the Hidden Rain Village in the past twenty years, with tall industrial buildings. She paused on the picture and shut her eyes.

After a moment or two of silence, and some heavy breathing, Anii opened her eyes.

"Are you okay Anii?" Sasuke said looking down at the picture.

"This is it. I'm sure of it. I mean, I could just be substituting this for what I can see if my memories, but now that I've seen this, it seems so much clearer." She said shaking her head.

"I guess that means we're off to the Hidden Rain Village then." Sasuke said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, but that's saying this girl is still there. And who knows what she looks like now! That's saying she's still alive, with all the wars... Who knows?" Anii said looking back down at the picture.

Sasuke nodded, "I know. But maybe if we go there, someone might know who your talking about."

"Yeah!" Cried out a bush behind them.

"Naruto you fool! You were meant to be quiet!" Called out someone else from the bush.

"Sakura, Naruto you can come out. She's known you were there the whole time." Sasuke said shaking his head.

Naruto and Sakura sheepishly dragged themselves from the bushes, slightly disappointed that they weren't able to hide themselves for longer.

"So I guess you guys want to come along as well." Anii said with a sigh, the more people that tagged along on this journey, the harder and more dangerous it was going to get.

"Yes we do." Naruto cried out enthusiastically.

"You might get killed, or badly injured." Anii replied trying to talk them out of it.

"Oh... Um..." Sakura stuttered.

"Come on Sakura! We can do it! We're a team!" Naruto said slapping her over the back.

A smile escaped Anii's mouth when she realised how serious they were all about coming with her. It meant that she didn't have to do the journey alone, and for that she was very grateful.

---

Ever since she could remember, Anii was afraid of being by herself. She didn't know if there was ever any real reason for this, she just left it to something deep down within her subconscious. As back at her home in Konoha, she had a loving mother and father, and they were who she called family. She didn't know any different. At a young age, she decided she must have been adopted, as she looked nothing like her parents, but sometimes that happens. She'd never questioned or asked, because she loved the people she called her parents. But it was always there in the back of her mind, even if she didn't know if it was true or not.

Sometimes she wanted to ask, but never had the courage, she didn't want to hurt their feelings, by saying that she wanted to meet her real parents, or find out where she really came from.

---


	3. Chapter 3

She sat on her bedroom floor, staring at her belongings half shoved into a small backpack.

"What do I need..." She whispered, still staring at everything. A knock at the door broke her concentration.

"Honey, Kakashi is here to see you." Her mother called out.

"Thanks, I'll be down in a minute."

Anii sighed and threw everything into the bag and ran downstairs. Kakashi was waiting in the doorway, eyeing off her backpack suspiciously.

"Anii dear, what's with the backpack?" Her mother said again, catching her before she left.

"Oh, I need to drop some things off at Sakura's. I have some of her books so I thought I'd do it after talking to Kakashi." She said closing the door behind her.

Kakashi grabbed onto her shoulder before she could make her get away, "Now what's really in the bag?"

"I told you. Books." She said breaking free of Kakashi's hold.

"Prove it Anii." He said following her down the street.

Anii opened her bag and pulled out her copy of _'Amegakure - Rain Country' _and showed it to Kakashi, "See."

Kakashi's face fell as he realised what Iruka was saying was true.

"ANII!" He called out after her, while he wasn't paying attention she had made a get away. She sighed heavily and stopped.

"What Kakashi?" Anii said annoyed, "I just want to give Sakura her books back. Is that such a crime?"

"No. But why does she have a book about the Rain Country? And more to the point, why were you borrowing it?" Kakashi said catching up with her.

"... I wanted to learn about another country, we have an assignment. And I thought I'd do it on Amegakure." She said hoping her feeble excuse was good enough.

"Right, so what can you tell me about it then?" Kakashi said, putting holes in her excuse.

"It rains a lot and there's been a lot of civil war. And because it's in the middle of so many different countries, it gets used as a battle ground a lot." Said Anii, grateful that she had read part of the book.

Kakashi looked at her and shook his head, "I don't believe you."

She sighed again and looked at the ground, "Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No?" Kakashi said looking at her strangely.

"I'm sure Iruka's told you about my memories, so there's no need to play dumb." Anii said said getting annoyed.

"Anii listen, you don't want to do this. Trust me." He said looking at her sternly in the eyes.

Anii shrugged it off and ignored what he had said, "Now why did you want to talk to me?"

"Word got to me, that you were heading out of town."

---

**- **_**Later that afternoon -**_

Iruka was standing by the lamp post, waiting for Kakashi's arrival, before long he spotted Kakashi, casually walking along the road reading.

"What did you find out?" Iruka said through gritted teeth, Tsunade had asked them not to get involved, but they couldn't help themselves.

"She tried to cover up the fact that she isn't going. But it's pretty obvious that she's going to." Kakashi said standing next to him.

"Anyone going with her?" Iruka said, wanting to stop Anii now before she got into too much trouble.

"I don't know, if there is, I haven't heard word about it yet. And Anii certainly didn't say anything about it." Kakashi said with a sigh, "But if I had to guess, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura."

Iruka nodded, when the four of them set their minds to something, there was nothing that would stop them. However, the weakest link would be Sakura, they would target her and try and make her crack. If they cracked Sakura, she would then try and talk the other out of it.

Kakashi could tell what Iruka was thinking, "To Sakura's house then?"

---

There was a knock at the door and Sakura jumped up to answer it, "Who do you think it could be?"

"Were you expecting anyone?" Anii said slowly moving out of the room.

"No. I don't think so." She said opening the door to be face to face with Iruka and Kakashi.

"Who were you talking too?" Iruka said, looking around the room.

"My parents." Sakura said looking behind her.

"Sakura, do you know about Anii's trip?" Kakashi said glancing towards the door leading into the kitchen.

Sakura paused for a moment, "Should I?"

"Sakura, no need to act. We know you do." Iruka said leaning on the doorframe.

Sakura looked at the two figures standing in her doorway, she was in two minds about slamming the door shut in their faces, or letting them while Anii snuck out the back, if she hadn't already.

"Can we come in?" Kakashi said looking back down at Sakura. She shook her head slowly and moved out of the way.

Kakashi and Iruka took their places on the sofa and waited for Sakura to sit down.

"Sakura, you know that this is an incredibly dangerous 'mission'." Iruka said watching Sakura carefully.

"I know, but she'd do the same thing for me." She said looking at the ground.

"Are you aware that you might die? Actually it's very likely." Kakashi chimed in, "Are you willing to do this, for something that doesn't even exist?"

"... What do you mean doesn't exist?" Sakura said looking at the two men.

"Anii, all her life has had a very creative imagination, she's made the whole thing up. The girl she isn't real. The place is, and she knows this because she's read about it before." Iruka said with a sigh, "We don't want you guys getting in trouble."

There was a pause in the room, "But her parents... Aren't really her parents are they?" Sakura said wanting to find out more.

Iruka and Kakashi looked at each other, trying to come up with a story.

"No, they aren't." Kakashi started, "She is a orphan."

"But couldn't the memories be true then?" Sakura said wanting to find a hole in what they were saying. Kakashi just shook his head.

"No, she has always lived here, she's never left the village." Iruka said shaking his head.

"How do you?" Sakura questioned, she was losing faith in Anii's story, but she didn't want Iruka and Kakashi to know that.

"Do you want to know the truth Sakura?" Kakashi asked putting his head in his hands.

Sakura nodded and looked back at Kakashi, "Okay Sakura, Anii's real parents died when the nine tailed fox attacked the village. She was left orphaned and her new parents adopted her, they couldn't allow such a young child to be left all by herself. And since that moment in her life, she's been making up stories."

Sakura just sat there and stared at the ground, she couldn't believe that she had Anii's story. She looked around the room, she wasn't sure if Anii had stayed and listened to what Kakashi and Iruka had been saying, or left when she opened the door. She hoped for her sake that she had left a long time ago, right now Sakura wanted nothing to do with Anii.

"Sakura," Iruka started, she looked up at him, "You're not going to go with her now are you?"

She shook her head, "No... And I wont let Sasuke go with her either! She's just trying to steal him for herself!"

Iruka and Kakashi took this as being their time to leave, with a small smile on their faces they left Sakura's house happy, knowing that the team was going to start to fall apart now.


	4. Chapter 4

Anii had heard all of it, she was intrigued by Kakashi and Iruka's appearance at Sakura's house, so she stayed behind and listened. She was devastated that Sakura would believe them over her own friend, but what sickened her more was the fact that Kakashi and Iruka were doing this.

She was glad that Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto had said that they would come along, it made her feel like she belonged, so she didn't have to do it by herself. And for that she couldn't thank them enough, even if she thought they'd get in the way at times.

She could her the unsettling silence in the room next to her, Kakashi and Iruka had left, and she was now assuming that Sakura had as well. To go and tell everyone about what a liar she was, and how nobody should trust her let alone believe her. Anii slumped against the wall, what was so bad about what she was doing?

---

"SASUKE! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." Came the sickly sweet tone of Sakura's voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stopped what he was doing, "What do you want?"

"Anii... She's a lying cow." Sakura puffed out, she looked up and saw rage fill Sasuke's eyes.

"Why would you say something like this!" Sasuke said with an accusing tone in his voice.

Sakura started to wonder if she had done the right thing by telling Sasuke, as himself and Anii are very close, "Kakashi and Iruka came to my house..."

Sasuke looked at her strangely, "Came to your house?"

She nodded, "They told me all about Anii, and how she's lived here her whole life."

Sasuke sighed, "What did they say?"

Sakura looked around them to make sure no one else was listening, "They said her parents died when the nine tailed fox attacked the village, and that her new parents adopted her."

"Yeah okay, that makes sense in theory, but the memories?" Sasuke asked, trying to find flaws in her story.

"Creative imagination." Sakura said bluntly.

Sasuke looked at her in disbelief, he was angry and shocked that Sakura of all people would believe a story like that.

"Sakura... You're forgetting one major plot point here." He said in a low tone.

She looked at him questionably, "What?"

His eyes were staring into her, the sheer power of his look made shivers run down her spin, "Nobody knew her until she was five."

---

Anii was running through Konoha, at this point in time she never wanted to see Sakura again, and if she did it would be far to soon. She wanted to find Sasuke and tell him everything that was happening, and that she was going to leave with or without his help.

But by her calculations, Sakura had already told him and was probably on her way to tell Naruto as well. So it was too her surprise when she found Sakura hovering over Sasuke, yelling things at him, to which he just shrugged and mumbled something incoherent back.

Anii stayed by the shadows, she was in hope that Sasuke would see her and move away from Sakura, but when it didn't happen. She decided that sooner or later she'd have to face Sakura.

"Anii, tell Sasuke the truth." Hissed Sakura, glaring at her. Anii completely ignored Sakura's remark and turned to face Sasuke.

"I'm leaving tonight, with or without your help." She said, turning away to leave. She had an idea that if she got to Naruto first, then maybe all wasn't lost.

---

Anii found herself walking towards Ichiraku Ramen Bar, in hope to find Naruto there. But instead of Naruto, she found herself tailing behind Kakashi and Iruka, if they were heading towards Ichiraku as well, then it must have meant Naruto was there.

She sped up, she wanted to beat them there, even though she had an idea that he would believe Kakashi and Iruka over herself, she still wanted to give it a try. With in no time she had caught up to Iruka and Kakashi, and as she pulled up along side them, she saw the familiar hair of Naruto, and pulled out in front of them.

"Quick! There's Anii!" She heard Kakashi yell, she felt a few villagers pull out in front of her, but all in vain. She was faster and had better wits then that when she put her mind to it.

"NARUTO!" She called out, moving into a fast run with Kakashi and Iruka right on her tail. Naruto turned around and saw that Anii was now right behind him.

"Why are Iruka and Kakashi chasing you?" He said as Anii slowed down a tad.

"No time for questions, just run!" She said grabbing onto his wrist, however it was with no prevail, Naruto stayed glued to the spot. And within seconds Kakashi and Iruka had caught up with them.

"Anii, leave him alone. You don't need to suck even more people into your web of lies." Kakashi said, angry leaping from his mouth.

Naruto broke free of Anii's hold, "Lies?"

"Don't believe them..." She mumbled, looking up at Naruto.

"Ha! That's rich coming from you!" Iruka shot back, with a sly smile on his face.

"Anii, what's going on!" Naruto shouted, from the look in his eyes he didn't know who to believe.

"They're trying to turn you against me!" Anii replied, pointing at Iruka and Kakashi.

Kakashi scoffed, "Oh, I see how it is. Well Naruto, who are you going to believe, your teachers, or some girl you hardly know?"

Naruto paused and looked hard at the three standing in front of him. It was now that Sakura chose her time to make an appearance.

"Oh Naruto! I've finally found you!" She called as she grew closer.

"Ah, Sakura! Help me!" Naruto cried out, moving to stand next to her.

Kakashi and Iruka's faces lit up, now that Sakura was around, they knew that Naruto would eventually crack.

"Sakura, tell Naruto here everything we told you earlier." Iruka coughed out, his sly smile now taking priority on his face.

"... Sakura, don't." Anii cried out shaking her head in complete disbelief.

"Why shouldn't I? We don't need more people falling for your tricks." Sakura spat back, apparently her chat with Sasuke hadn't changed her mind at all.

"Would somebody tell me what's going on here!" Naruto shouted, gaining the attention of several passerby's.

"Naruto, don't listen to them. They're lying to you." Anii said back, hate dripping from her mouth.

"Oh, I see how it is, once someone works it out you move onto the next person?" Sakura started, her eyes piercing into Anii's skin, "Well Naruto, I'll tell you what's really going on."

Naruto nodded his head, "Please."

Kakashi and Iruka smiled, while Sakura thought about where to start, "Anii here has been lying to us the whole time we've known her."

Naruto looked at her dumbfounded, "What do you mean?"

"Well, to be blunt, everything Anii has told us about not being from this village is a lie. She was born here, her parents died when the nine tailed fox attacked the village. She was adopted out by her new parents. And these memories she's been having, nothing more then a cry for attention." Sakura said shaking her head in Anii's direction.

Naruto stood there silently, "What?"

Anii wasn't sure who Naruto was believing, "Naruto, I'm not lying to you!" She cried out.

"Yes she is!" Kakashi said back, "Look Naruto, we don't want you kids to get hurt. Amegakure is a dangerous place, the trip there is as well, you may die. And what for? A memory that isn't even real!"

Iruka nodded in agreement, Anii couldn't believe what was going on around her, there was something more sinister at work here, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Anii, what do you have to say for yourself?" Iruka said, staring at her. Naruto nodded his head, and turned to look at her.

"Naruto, believe whatever you like. I'll just go by myself. I'd rather take people with me who trust me, then people who don't." She scoffed out.

"Anii, stop trying to get everyone to believe you!" Sakura called, "The games up. We all know you're lying."

"Fine. You got me. I'm lying. My whole existence to you guys is one big lie!" And with that she stormed off.


	5. Chapter 5

Anii stood by the gates of Konoha, the stars shone brightly in the sky, but nothing could brighten up her heart at this moment in time. She wanted to know why Iruka and Kakashi were telling everyone that she was lying, she didn't understand what she had done to deserve it. She felt bad about leaving Naruto with the three of them, and she was certain that he'd now believe them as well, but there wasn't anything else she could do. All she hoped for was that Sasuke had believe her and not them, and would join her. Anii wanted company for the long journey, and if the journey was a dangerous as everyone was saying, the extra hand wouldn't hurt either.

"Excuse me miss, are you lost?" Said one of the guards.

"No, I'm waiting for someone." She said back sweetly with a smile.

"Little late to be heading out?" He said walking over next to her.

"I want to leave quietly..." She said looking behind her.

"I understand, don't want to make a fuss. How long are you going to be gone for?" He asked following her gaze.

"I don't know yet, however long it takes me I guess." Anii didn't know why, but the guard was just so easy to talk to.

"Be careful out there wont you. Who knows what you could run into." He said with a smile, "I'm Genma by the way."

Anii smiled, "I'd tell you my name. But there's probably a wanted warning or something on me."

Genma smiled, "So this is why you want a quiet get away then."

"Anii!" Shouted a voice from behind them.

Anii turned around and saw Sasuke running towards them.

"Oh, I guess you know my name now." Anii said with a slight laugh.

"So you were waiting for the Uchiha." Genma said looking at the two of them.

"We good to go Sasuke?" Anii said looking towards the gates.

Sasuke shook his head."I think I know why they were turning everyone against you."

"Oh? Why?" Anii said, as Genma turned back around and re-joined the conversation.

"What's going on here?" Genma started, "You don't really have a wanted warning about you do you?"

Anii shook her head, "Not yet anyway. Once I leave I might have one about kidnapping though."

Sasuke shook his head, "Anii, this is serious."

"Sorry." Said both Anii and Genma, they looked back at Sasuke and composed themselves.

"I did some research in some more recent books about Amegakure, and I might have also done some eavesdropping." He said looking up and Genma. Genma put up his hands and played the 'I'm not telling anyone'.

"Sasuke, go on... Please." Anii said wanting to know more.

"Anyway, over the past few years, the Hidden Rain Village, the one we're going too, it's run by a man call Pain. I know it sounds pretty skeptical, but with him a lady, with blue hair and get this, she wears a paper rose in her hair." He said, watching Anii's eyes open wide as a gasp escaped her mouth.

"You think she could be..." She said not knowing what to say.

"I do. One problem." Sasuke said, looking at the ground.

"How did I know you were going to say that." Genma said getting interested, even though he didn't really know what was going on.

"Pain and this lady, Konan are part of the Akatsuki."

---

_**- Hokage's Office -**_

"Iruka, Kakashi how did your plan go?" Tsunade said taking a sip of sake. She wasn't happy that they got involved after she asked them not to, but if it was going to save some lives, she was glad they did.

"It worked better then you could have imagined." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Sakura believed us." Iruka said proudly, "But that wasn't so hard."

"And the other two?" Tsunade asked, eyeing them off.

"Sasuke no. Naruto, I'm not sure what happened there. He was unsure." Kakashi said looking at the ground.

"So we still have two people going with her?" Tsunade asked, shaking her head.

"One. Naruto wasn't sure, but he wouldn't have gone. I think we convinced him enough. Anii even admitted to her own guilt." Iruka said with a smile. Although Anii had said it in a sarcastic manor, he thought it might have been enough to make Naruto believe it.

There was a pause before Tsunade spoke up again, "Are they leaving tonight?"

"Sakura said they were." Kakashi said looking out the window.

"Wouldn't Genma have notified you if two young ninja's were hanging around the gates?" Iruka asked, thinking back to the rules.

"It's a tricky situation, he has the choice to notify, but only if he thinks he needs to." Tsunade said with a sigh.

"Do you think they know who it is?" Kakashi asked turning to face the other two.

"I believe so. I heard some news that Sasuke was doing some research." Iruka said, shaking his head.

---

Anii stood there silently, she had heard about the Akatsuki and the terrible things they did, but it wasn't this that scared her. The thing that scared her was the idea that she could be meeting her sister. The sister who she guessed she hadn't seen for the better part of ten years. She worried that her sister wouldn't remember her, or that when they got there, it turned out she wasn't family at all.

She shook the thoughts from her head, she wanted to believe that her memories were true, so she could prove to everyone that she wasn't lying.

Anii turned to face Sasuke, "We heading off now?"

Sasuke nodded, "Genma, say nothing."

Genma nodded, "Good luck you two. Keep safe."

And with that, Sasuke and Anii headed off towards the Hidden Rain Village in Amegakure.


	6. Chapter 6

_**- Far away in the Hidden Rain Village -**_

"Nagato, what is it?" Konan asked, turning her full attention to the man on her right.

There was a pause before the man said anything, "It might be nothing more then a unusual amount of inconstancy with my chakra bodies, but something different has made it's self apparent."

Konan paused and thought this over, Nagato knows how to control his bodies with great ease, so whatever his receptor was picking up interested her a great deal.

---

"Sasuke, can we stop for a rest? I need something to eat." Anii called out. They were now a few days into their journey, so far they hadn't run into anything they couldn't handle. They were a little beaten up, and a little tired, but other then a few cuts and bruises, they were fine.

Sasuke found a small clearing just up ahead of them and dropped his backpack, "This good enough?"

Anii nodded, "It'll be fine..."

Throughout the journey, Anii's memories were becoming more frequent, the memories of the blue haired girl were getting longer and clearer. Although she was sure that she had never been through this area before in her life, things we're starting to look familiar.

"You thinking about it again?" Sasuke asked, taking a bite out of his lunch.

"Yeah, this clearing right. It seems familiar..." Anii said looking around her.

There was a pause between the two, "Eat up, we've still got a couple days of travel in front of us." Sasuke said handing her part of his lunch.

---

_**- Back in Konoha -**_

Sakura ran through the streets of Konoha, she hadn't seen Saskue for a few days now, but she thought that he was just ignoring her.

"Naruto! Have you seen Sasuke?"

Naruto turned around and looked around him, "No... I haven't! I haven't seen him for a while!"

Sakura stood there in silence, "You don't think he..."

Naruto looked at Sakura, "Think he...?

"Went with Anii!" Sakura shouted at Naruto, a few villagers stopped and stared at him.

"Oh... I wanted to go on that." Naruto said sounding rather disappointed.

Sakura stared at him, "With a lair?"

"Sakura, I don't think she was lying." Naruto said looking at her.

"Then why didn't you go?" Sakura snapped back.

"I couldn't work it out at the time! Three people I trust, against another person I trust. It was confusing! ...That and I just missed them." Naruto said looking at the ground.

Sakura looked at him again, "I thought you said you hadn't seen him?"

"I haven't, since he left." Naruto said laughing uncomfortably.

"That's not funny! I found out who her supposed sister might be." Sakura said getting stern again.

Naruto turned back to face Sakura, "Who!" he shouted he was getting interested.

"I think she might be Konan of the Akatsuki. She's a dangerous women, I'm worried about Sasuke."

---

_**- Konoha City Gates - **_

Genma was going about his daily business, when two figures approached him.

"Genma!" Called out the first figure.

"What do you need?" He said back, looking at the one that had spoken at him.

"Hokage wants to know, if Sasuke Uchiha and Anii Yato passed through here a couple of nights ago." The second figure asked, looking around.

"Kakashi, I'll have to think back," Genma started, he paused for a moment before speaking again, "No."

---

"Anii, how much further do you think?" Sasuke called out, Anii stopped and thought about it for a moment.

"Not far now," Anii started, she pointed to something in the distance, "Look! There's the border town!"

A smile spread across Anii's face, she was so much closer to finding out the truths of her memories, was this Konan lady really her sister, or was it something she just made up in her mind.

"Sasuke, I think we should stay there for the night. And try to get into Amegakure tomorrow morning." Anii said, turning around to see Sasuke concentrating hard, "Sasuke...?"

"Quiet Anii..." Sasuke whispered back.

The two stood silently for what seemed like hours, the two were on high alert, they had kunai's drawn, ready to strike at a moments notice.

"What do you think it is?" Anii whispered to Sasuke, looking at the ground.

"I'm not sure... I thought I he-" A twig snapped behind Sasuke, he flung around and threw his kunai.

Anii turned around to see a startled villager pinned against a tree.

"What do you want?" Sasuke hissed, "Why are you sneaking around?"

The villager just looked at him blankly, and shook his head.

"Answer me!" Sasuke shouted. Once again the villager just looked at him blankly.

Sasuke glared at this man, and clenched his fist.

"Sasuke! Don't hurt him!" Anii said moving towards them.

"He wont answer me!" Sasuke said back.

"I know, but I think that's because he can't." Anii said moving towards him. As Anii stepped past Sasuke, he grabbed onto her wrist, "What now!"

"Careful, he could just be a diversion." Sasuke said letting go.

Anii nodded, and moved foward again, "Open your mouth."

The villager did as Anii asked, and sure enough, he had no tongue. But where his tongue should have been, there was an exploding paper.

She took a few fast steps backwards, and armed herself, "It's a trap!"

Both Sasuke and Anii ran in the other direction of the man, both armed and ready to fight.

"What's going on here?" Sasuke whispered, looking over at the man.

"We're getting close to the border, it's bad territory between different clans, different countries, you get the idea." Anii whispered, taking another look at the man pinned to the tree.

She could see pain in his eyes, he was sweating all over, she knew what was about to happen. Anii closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Sasuke looked at her strangely, but he then realised what was about to happen. Anii opened her eyes, and the two of them made a quick dash. Neither of them thought they were quite out of the blast zone, and they'd soon find out. Behind them came the loud roar of an explosion, followed by a great amount of heat.

Sasuke turned around to see Anii cowering on the ground, "Are you okay?"

Anii looked up, her face was panic stricken, he had never seen her like this before, "Anii, are you okay?"

"I... I i've seen this before... This sort of reckless fighting..." Anii choked out, she grasped her head and started to shiver.

Sasuke looked at her, "... Her memories!"

"NO! GO AWAY!" Anii shrieked, something in her memories had just come flooding back to her. She shrieked again and she started to cry.

"Anii! Snap out of it!" Sasuke yelled, walking closer to her. He was getting worried, that if a ninja was near by, he would hear Anii and come running towards them, and after the trick, he didn't think he'd be able to move Anii as well as himself in time. He could hold one ninja off, but if there was more then one, he would be in trouble.

"Why... Why... WHY!" Anii screamed out, her eyes were shut tight, her head was in between her hands, she was shaking and kicking out, as if she was trying to escape something.

Sasuke grabbed onto her, and tried shaking her, but this only made her scream more.

"Anii, I need you to calm down!" Sasuke said, he could hear the worry in his own voice.

Anii took a deep breath and shook her head, "I... I'm sorry Konan..." she sobbed.

Sasuke grabbed onto Anii's wrist, she wasn't calming down, and he didn't like the idea of being out in the open anymore.

He put her arm around his neck, and lifted her up, "Anii, snap out of it... Please."


	7. Chapter 7

Anii opened her eyes, she was laying in a bed, she saw dank, dirty walls, and Sasuke sleeping on a couch on the far wall. She had a pounding headache, and her face was wet, "... Where am I?"

Sasuke twitched and opened an eye, "We're in a motel."

Anii laid back down, "How'd we get here?"

Sasuke looked up at her again, "You don't remember?"

Anii gave him a strange look, "Remember what?"

Sasuke sat up, "You don't remember any of it?"

Anii shook her head, "No... What happened?"

Sasuke moved over to the edge of the bed, "Anii, do you remember when the man blew up?" he whispered, the walls were paper thin, and the last thing he wanted was someone listening in.

Anii nodded, "But after that, it's just black."

Sasuke sighed, "After he died, you started to cower on the ground, shaking, sobbing, screaming out things..."

Anii looked at him, "Like what? Maybe it was something to do with my family!"

Sasuke nodded, "You said you had seen tactics like that before, and you went on to screaming incoherent things, and at one stage..."

"Sasuke! What did I say?" Anii said, Sasuke's vagueness was starting to annoy her.

"You said you were sorry... To Konan." Sasuke said, watching Anii's eyes open wide.

Anii remained silent, she's mentioned Konan's name, she was now believing that Konan was indeed from her past. But with the same speed it lit up, she frowned and her half smile turned to sadness.

"Anii? Aren't you happy? You know Konan." Sasuke said, watching her closely.

She shook her head, "No... I mentioned her name, but I could have just been putting her name there in hope..."

"I don't think so." Sasuke said moving back to the couch, "Under the circumstances, I think you would have called out your sisters name, and not a name that I may have mentioned to you beforehand."

"You think so?" Anii asked watching Sasuke closely.

Sasuke nodded his head, "I do. Now catch some sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us."

---

_**- Not so far away in the Hidden Rain Village -**_

"Konan... Something is close." Nagato coughed out.

"What do you mean? You've been saying it for some time now." Konan said back. She looked at the thin man next to her. He'd been spluttering out the same words for the past few days, and she still didn't know what he meant.

"Something is close." Nagato repeated, "Power. Similar powers to your own..."

Konan paused and looked at Nagato shocked, "What do you mean similar powers?"

Nagato looked at Konan, "I sense... A small power. I've been picking it up for some time now. It's been giving off the same readings as your chakra does."

Konan shook her head, "It can't be..." She whispered.

---

Sasuke and Anii stepped outside their dingy hotel, to come face to face with a very overcast day.

"I see the sky is preparing us!" Anii called out jokingly.

Sasuke turned and looked at her, "How can you be so lighthearted?"

"I've been keeping my mind open... Just incase she's not my sister." Anii said taking some steps towards the end of the boarder town.

Today they would step out of the Fire Country and into Amegakure, or at least they hoped. The boarders of Amegakure were heavily guarded, and the last thing she wanted to happen was to be rejected entry into the country. If that happened, she would try and sneak in, using her powers. But in doing so, she'd be leaving Sasuke behind.

The two walked quietly out of the boarder village, Anii spied the Amegakure soldiers standing by what she assumed must have been the border.

"Sasuke, if we can't get in..." Anii started, Sasuke looked up at her.

"If we can't get in?" He asked, not sure what Anii was getting at.

"I was thinking, I could turn into different paper things and try and get through, but I'd have to leave you behind..." Anii said, she saw the look of concentration on Sasuke's face, he was thinking of other ways to get in, she was sure of it.

There was a pause before Sasuke replied, "Okay. I can wait for you."

Anii nodded, "You don't have to wait. I could get back by myself."

Sasuke nodded, "I know. But if you ran into trouble all by yourself, it might by easier if their are two of us."

Anii smiled, "Thanks Sasuke."

The two of them were stopped by a Amegakure guard, he looked them over and laughed.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"We'd like to get into Amegakure." Anii said sternly.

"Why?" He snarled back, the last thing he wanted was to look after two small brats.

"We need to get to the Hidden Rain Village, I have a meeting there." Anii said, her tone was hard and harsh.

"Who with?" He replied in the same tone Anii had used.

Anii looked towards Sasuke, he nodded her on, "Konan."

The guard looked at them again, and let out a little laugh, "How long?"

"As long as it takes." Anii said looking past the guard.

The guard shook his head, "No. You may not enter."

Anii sighed and looked at Sasuke, "Guess we're not getting in."

"Correction. I'm not getting in." Sasuke said looking back at the guard.

---

"We have two little birdies down by the boarder entrance off the Fire Country." Nagato said with a laugh.

"What?" Konan asked, her full attention was now on Negato.

"Oh, just a tip off from one of the guards, that there are two young ninja. One saying she has a meeting with you." Nagato replied, his calm nature was slowly turning into something more fierce.

"I don't have any meetings. Especially none with young ninjas." Konan said, she was now starting to get irritated with what Nagato was saying. She knew he knew something that she didn't, and she had a fair idea what it was as well.

---

"Sasuke, are you sure?" Anii asked, she had her eyes on the guard.

"Go. I'll distract him." Sasuke whispered back, running off to distract the guard.

Anii turned herself into a small paper butterfly, she could see Sasuke distracting the guard, she could see that the guard was unbelievably annoyed and she could see that he was about to snap. But there was no time to stop him, she needed to get past the boarder and into Amegakure.

The guard looked up at her, she didn't know if he had seen her transform or not. But Anii still felt a little worried that maybe she wouldn't be able to pull it off. He shrugged off the butterfly and turned his full attention back at Sasuke.

Anii flew on until she was sure that she was out of sight, she found a small shrub and turned back into herself. She saw the guard throw a punch at Sasuke, he winked and ran back towards the boarder village.

---

Nagato smilled to himself, he knew that she had crossed the border.

---

_**- Back in Konoha -**_

"Narutooo! Where do you think they are now?" Sakura cried.

Naruto shrugged and looked at her, "If I had to guess, Amegakure."

"But that's almost a two week journey away! They've only been gone for a little over a week!" Sakura shrieked.

"Yeah, but this is Sasuke and Anii we're talking about. I doubt they rested once along the way." Naruto said with a laugh, "They're machines, they just don't stop."

"I hope Sasuke is okay..." Sakura sighed, her mind was full of Sasuke.

"And Anii, why not care about her as well?" Naruto added in.

"Because she lies." Sakura spat back, she was still believing Kakashi and Iruka.

Naruto shook her head at Sakura, he couldn't believe it, "We've been through this. She's not lying."

---


	8. Chapter 8

Anii stepped forward, what she thought were memories came back, she heard an explosion over to her right. She looked there immediately, to see nothing but calm rainfall and trees.

She heard whispers all around her, beckoning her to run. Run as fast as she could, away from here and not look back.

She closed her eyes, the rain pitter patted against her skin, and within moments she had fallen into a world of times past. She looked around her, there was shouting and fear. She could feel the heavy rain, her eyes felt wet, and around her, people were screaming. Someone grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her towards the border.

She opened her eyes and it all faded away. She looked around, the guard was still unaware of her presence in Amegakure. She continued forward in the direction she thought the Hidden Rain Village.

---

Konan stared out the open window, through the rain she could see one of Nagato's chakra bodies standing on the edge of the building, a little further on she could see a blue haired blob slowly clambering it's way through the rain. The blob had arrived at the lake just in front of the village.

---

She was at a lake, she could see the tall industrial buildings standing before her. Somewhere within the compounds of the city was her sister. And someone would know where to find her.

Anii had no idea how deep the lake was, and right now she didn't really trust turning into a small boat. She was cold enough as it was, she had a couple of other options. One was to turn back into a butterfly, or the other was to try and walk on the water.

However she had the feeling that if she walked on the water, it might set off some sort of alarm, that would notify everyone of her presence here. She sighed, she had come too far to turn around now. She closed her eyes and thought back, now that she was so close to The Hidden Rain Village, she wondered if this had triggered something in her memory.

Once again when she closed her eyes, all she could feel was pain, she searched back for memories off the water, but nothing would come to her. She had no memories of boats, or even the water. She heard someone call out her name, a girl with blue hair, who looked at the most ten years old. She wanted to run towards her, run towards her and never let go.

What she didn't know, was that outside of her memories she was twitching and walking forward, over the lake and towards the industrial buildings.

"AniI! Come! Over here! Hurry!" was all she could hear in her memories. She looked where the voice was calling her, she ran towards it. Once she reached the voice, it all disappeared around her, the sounds of weapons filled the air and she fell to the ground and cried.

---

Konan's eyes followed the blob, "Where are you going?" She whispered, watching the blob walk between two buildings. Konan moved along the windows in the room, trying to work out where the blue haired blob was going.

"Konan, what are you looking at?" Nagato's voice pierced her thoughts.

"Nothing." Konan shot back, her eyes continued to follow the blob.

"I can tell you're lying. I've known you for too long." Nagato replied, he froze and stopped what he was doing.

"Nagato?" Konan asked turning around to face him.

"Go..." Nagato whispered.

Konan spun back around to see one of Nagatos chakra bodies jump off the roof and run towards the blue haired blob.

---

Anii slowly opened her eyes, to be face to face with to a man with flaming orange hair and multiple piercing standing in front of her.

"Come." He said looking past her.

"Why?" She asked, the man standing in front of looked at her carefully.

He paused before answering, "I have something you want."

She nodded her head, and stood up. She just wanted to follow him, she didn't know why, but she knew that he could take her to what she wanted.

---

Konan stood in awe as Nagato's chakra body, Pain, slowly made his way towards their tower, the blue blob following behind him. "Who are you..." Konan whispered, "What does Nagato want with you."

"Konan, have you not worked it out yet?" Nagato laughed, his laughter ringing around the room.

Konan looked at him strangely, "Should I?"

Nagato smirked, "You've been watching this girl for a while now. Why have you been doing this?"

Konan paused and looked around, she had no reason for watching the blue haired blob, "I... I don't know."

"You will... In time." Nagato replied, and sly smile caressing his thin face.

---

Anii followed behind the red headed man, she wanted to know more about him. How he knew where she was, and more to the point, how he knew what she wanted.

"Who are you?" She asked him, walking by his side.

"It's not needed information." He replied in a strict, very to the point sort of tone.

"How did you know I was there?" Anii asked, she was wondering whether he was going to answer any of her questions.

"I saw you." He replied, his tone cold and unforgiving.

"Well... How do you know what I want?" Anii asked, she was in hope that he would give an answer to that.

"It's written all over your face." He replied. The man stopped and looked up towards what looked like the tallest building in all of the Hidden Rain Village.


	9. Chapter 9

Anii was standing at the door, the man with red hair was leading her in. Before long they had climbed several flights of stairs, Anii was growing tired, but after another flight of stairs the man stopped and motioned for her to wait.

"You will be called in." And with that, he left.

---

Nagato looked at the pained expression on Konan's face. She wanted to know what was going, as he never invites people to meet him in here. Konan's eyes were glued on the door, and Nagato smiled.

"Enter."

---

Anii placed her hand on the door handle and opened the door. She slowly pushed it out of her way and entered the room. Her eyes were glued to the figure in front of her. She was stuck to her spot and couldn't say anything.

"How interesting." Beamed Nagato, "Lets see how long it takes for them to work it out." He finished with a laugh.

Konan looked up at Nagato, "What?"

A sly smile spread across his face, "Nothing. Just pretend I'm not here."

Konan looked back at the girl standing in front of her, she reminded her of someone from a long time ago, but Konan never thought about the past.

Anii was desperately trying to say something, but nothing was coming out, all she could do was stare at the person who she thought might be her sister.

"Konan...?" Anii finally choked out.

Konan looked at her strangely, "How do you know my name?"

"I... I think I know you." Anii said sheepishly, she looked at Konan, she could see that she was uneasy about the whole thing.

"How? I don't know you." Konan said back, chills ran down Anii's spine.

Anii looked up at Konan, she was feeling as if her entire journey had been a complete waste of time.

"Konan... It's me, Anii." She said, trying to hold back the tears.

Konan gasped and looked away, "No. I don't know you."

---

Pain shoot through Anii's body, her memories started to eat at her mind. She remembered who Konan was, her sister, her friend, someone she was forced to leave behind. She was starting to remember everything.

---

It was the middle of the night, war had been hanging around Amegakure the past few days, and there was no sign of it getting any better.

Anii and Konan were fast asleep in their rooms, their parents were downstairs talking.

"We should leave now. Start a new life in the Fire Country." Her father said holding his wife's hand.

"But what about the children, they wont be able to make it by themselves." Her mother said looking towards the stair case.

"I know dear, but we cannot risk it. They will slow us down. We must make our leave now. The reports are saying that the war will be on a doorstep by noon. We need to make good ground by then." Her father said turning around, to see the small body of Anii stumbling down the stairs.

"Mamma, Pappa, what are you doing!" Mumbled Anii, wiping the bed from her eyes.

"Quiet Anii, you will wake your sister." Her father said turning away from her.

"Darling, can't we take her with us?" Her mother said, scooping her up into a hug.

"Take me where?" Anii shouted.

They heard mumbles from upstairs, they stood silent, frozen in front of little Anii.

"Quiet Anii, don't wake your sister." Her father said in a harsh voice.

Anii's bottom lip started to quiver, and she broke down and cried.

"Oh look what you've down now..." Anii's mother said nursing Anii.

Mumbles came from upstairs, and there was a knock on the door, Anii's father went to the door.

"Come, leave now. It's your last chance really." The neighbour was whispering, her father nodded and motioned for his family.

"We leave now." He said with the same harsh voice, "Bring nothing but yourselves."

Anii started to cry again, and looked towards the stairs, "But Konan isn't here."

"Not now Anii." Her mother said in a whisper, "You have no sister called Konan." It pained her to say something like that, but she had to, they couldn't waste anymore time.

As they were leaving the house, Konan walked down the stairs, Anii caught her eye and called out for her. Konan ran towards the door, but they were gone before she could reach them.

---


End file.
